


【科拟/生化】官感雕琢

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【科拟/生化】官感雕琢

官感雕琢

受方无明显感情基础的h【其实多少有一点只是我没写出来】请自行避雷

姓名索引：  
生物：莱斯华特·洛帕  
化学：法兰德·科莫林卡

 

首先感受到的是手腕上的冰冷温度，那是拽着半条手臂的金属的触感。

然后是身体内部，某个未知区域传来的难以形容的酥麻感，炙烫的温度从那里一直烧上来，像蒸汽沿着蜿蜒的管道那样扩散开，传达到每个神经末梢。

“嗯…”他皱着眉头哼出声来，艰难地睁开眼睛。

难受。

除此之外的周围的状况…

白色与银灰色金属交织的布置，虽然并不符合莱斯华特的一贯作风，但的确是他的实验室没错。这个环境也的确符合他最后的记忆，他记得自己是在这里和生物一起进行课题研究，因有些困了就在一边的休息室小憩了一会儿。

并不清楚自己睡了多久，不过眼下这种状况绝对是不对劲的…身上穿着的那条白大褂的里面什么都没有，不知为何而高热而敏感的肌肤只能摩挲着微糙的布料。

不过...把他囚禁在这里的人真是相当细心。

右手上拷着的那只手铐，所有金属的棱角都被细心的磨平，无论如何挣扎也伤不到腕上的皮肤，末端嵌在墙壁里而不是随便栓在了哪张实验台的一角，防止他挣脱的同时也能让他以更舒服的姿势倚靠在墙上。身下有一层饱薄薄的软垫，隔绝了瓷砖的凉意，背后的墙壁也被人安置上了海绵靠垫。

准备了多久啊...

思考完毕，刚刚放松下神经，就有快感的浪潮席卷上来，他对这种感觉十分陌生，只能束手无策的任它摆布。

时间的概念在这期间变得模糊不清，总之当他再次搏回一点点清明的时候，看到了莱斯华特单膝跪在他面前。

“你醒了。”金发的青年伸手摸摸他潮红的脸颊，碧色的眼睛里带着他辨不明的晦暗情绪。

“好难受...”他被自己沙哑无力的声音吓了一跳，“帮我解开那个手铐。”

青年笑了笑，“解开了你也不会更舒服一点的。”

“而且...”他把玩了一下那个金属的圆环，“是我把你锁在这里的。”

对着法兰德迷惑的眼神，莱斯华特稍稍有些惊讶。

陡然拉近了与他的距离，青年一手环住他的腰，做出一个近似搂抱的姿势，另一只手灵活的解开那件白大褂的纽扣——其实他只解了一颗，剩下的直接被他扯了下来。

冰凉的手指从后方侵入进身体中，按压着高热柔软的内壁。

“唔...”

莱斯华特眯起翡翠般的眼眸，像是锁定了猎物的大型猫科动物一般盯着化学。

“被我做了润滑和扩张。”他的手指又深入一些，指尖顶着那个还在震动的物体。“身体里还被塞上了这样的东西。你真的不知道我想对你做点儿什么吗？”

依旧是茫然的表情。

青年忽然放下了凌厉，无奈地抱住了被自己软禁了的人，发出低声的喃喃，。

“太糟糕了...我觉得我像是在欺负未成年人一样。明明我才是年龄小的那一位。”

他突然有些恶狠狠的咬住了法兰德的脖颈，留下一个紫红的印子。

“接下来做一些会让你舒服的事情好吗？”他抬起头重新笑了起来。“都到这一步了，我才不会放过你。”

法兰德不明白这话的含义，只是下意识的点了点头，想着那么好看的绿色还是干干净净的比较好。

低头含住那人青涩的器官，不意外的听到了一声呻吟，对这方面一无所知的人不太会压抑自己的想法。他想，这倒是我占到便宜了。

这种事他也不常做，毕竟之前的性经历中和男性发生的寥寥无几，但他从他掌握的知识，或是从融入骨血的那种直觉中近乎本能的知道了该做些什么。

被温热的口腔包裹的一瞬间，法兰德觉得自己本就不清醒的脑袋像是被投进了一颗原子弹，强烈的刺激感将理智切割成破碎的残片，他甚至用空闲的左手控住华特的脑袋，希望他能将他吞的更深一点。

莱斯华特默认了这种行为，更加小心的调整了一下希望不要把他弄伤，任由法兰德抖着腰向他寻求更多的快感。

从未有过性体验的化学其实没撑多久就缴械投了降，眼神空白的倚着墙壁喘息，生物刚刚吞下那些液体的时候还给了他一个浅浅的吻，说是让他感受一下自己的味道，然后离开了一小会现在又拿着一些叮当作响的东西回来了。

一套试管和一瓶凡士林。

“bio...”他试着叫了叫生物，希望他能给自己一点儿解释。

“这种时候要好好叫我的名字啊。”莱斯华特没有抬头，只垂了眼帘耐心的在那套尺寸不同的试管外壁涂上一层薄薄的凡士林。

“洛帕？”法兰德想了一会儿，又这么叫他，丝毫没有察觉自己被带了话题。

“所以为什么要叫姓？”青年将准备好的用具放到一边，凑上来吻了吻他的眼角，舔去那一点点生理泪水。“算了，就当是你给我的昵称了，下次也这么叫我吧。”

他笑了笑，一手托起法兰德的腰部，用手指将那个跳蛋向更深的地方推去。

“啊...不行...别这样...”后探的手被人用膝盖压制住。

“虽说我觉得这次做完就够你恨我一辈子，应该也没什么下次了。”

他拿起一根略细的试管，缓缓地推入进去，在那人的耳边呢喃“对你这种第一次的人来说用手指做扩张还不够，所以放松，把试管夹碎了你会受伤的。”

抽出来，换成一根稍长稍粗的。

第三根...第四根...

每次试管的更换都会把身体中的东西推向更深的地方，后来他几乎是在生物耳边低泣地求他放过自己了，但是他还是没有停手，甚至最后到了最深的转弯处他都没有停下，只是略微调整了角度将那个跳蛋卡在那里。

“会帮你拿出来的，相信我。”他将自己硬的有些发疼的性器抵在入口处，脸上的表情依旧从容而温柔。“恨我也没什么关系，如果这样就能让你记住我的话。”

高热的内壁已经被一支又一支试管熨的略略降温，现在进入的器物对他来说甚至都是温热的了，被一寸寸开拓的感觉已有些熟悉，但那种会变着花样撞击敏感点的技巧是任何无生命的东西都不会有的，生物身下的动作和他的语气丝毫不相符，甚至称得上有几分粗暴，仿佛要把他内壁的那些褶皱都舒展开来一般的力度。法兰德试着用腿环住莱斯华特的腰部，支撑起自己无力的身子，也更方便他的动作。

 

高潮结束后的两个人都感觉倒有些许的疲累，但生物至少还能好好处理现场，准备准备把跳蛋取出的器械，一旁本来就体力不好的化学几乎就是没了骨头的一只鱿鱼一样贴在墙上，就算手铐被解开了也没力气站起来逃跑。

“我说洛帕？”他显然还没忘了这茬。

“怎么了？身体不舒服的话请等一下，我马上就替你处理。”

“不是这个...只是我为什么要恨你啊？”他皱着眉头斟酌了一下词句，“这的确很舒服啊。”

华特愣了一下，随即不可自制的大笑起来，几乎要喘不过气，他擦了擦眼角的泪花，走过去抱住法兰德。

“真是...败给你了。”


End file.
